


Missing Link

by heilan



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Breakup, Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot Twists, Sequel, Toppat Henry cameo, Working in Office, it finally works, teleporter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilan/pseuds/heilan
Summary: Henry and Charles are finally dating after their spicey incident! But something happens to their relationship and results in so much more!(Sequel to The Teleporter Finally works!)
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Missing Link

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer!: this is a really long fanfic but I would really appreciate it if you read it <3 I spent a lot of time writing this fic that I even skipped a bit of sleep XD

It had only been a month since the incident.

And since then, the two men had been working with the government along with having new jobs to cover up the paperwork and occasional operations they needed to do over the month since the Toppat clan was the main highlight of their jobs. Since there was not much since then, Charles did not have much operations to show up for and had his back and biceps worked up for engineering in his workshop that he was awarded by the general. The workshop was suitable for his Blackhawk chopper and he was able to work on so many modifications for all sorts of devices as well as improve his chopper’s equipment. The general knew what he was doing for the young veteran. Despite being a special case in the army, he was still regarded as one of the best operatives they had.

The other best operative they had was working as an investigator alongside Charles, since it was not long for the government to recognise Henry’s skills. A lot of agents had been aspiring to be like him since he was the best there was, but he was willing to only put his work on the field if Charles was with him. Due to the lack of activity they had to do, Henry was left to grind his mind on paperwork that he was wishing not to do, but it was important to keep his job. It had been long since he had a professional job, since all he had ever done was steal for a living. It might be good for him since he might be able to work on his IQ as well, if there was no stress to push all of his progress away from rising quickly.

“Hey Henrie, check this out on my phone.”

Enter Charles again. He is not on his break. This time he is pulling the doorknob in order to show his favourite person a meme. They had been dating for a whole month already and it was only normal for Charles to want to spend as much time with Henry as possible.

“…Hey, Charles, yknow I’m trying to bust my ass for these papers right now.”

Henry was right. He was been working almost 10 hours a day, most of the time reading and writing up on some documents on the same desk in his office. The coffee on his left had a lot of steam, but that mug only stayed hot since it was the third time that morning it had been refilled. Henry was hoping it would not get knocked over since Charles was bouncing up and down to his side, only to lean over to show him a funny clip over an eight inch screen almost every damn thirty minutes. Henry would sometimes chuckle, sometimes he would not, but the important thing was Charles was up to that every single day.

“Would it hurt to share it to my dms?” asked the eyebrow raising Henry.

“I mean…you are close to me right now, right? There’s no fun in that anyways, he he.” Charles really knew what he was doing, but Henry could not help but try to lose brain cells to this man. Charles was only doing this to spend more time with Henry – the cynical attitude was not going to stop him.  
“Speaking of fun…I think it is a good time today for that right now.”

“Again? We already did it around for 4am…”

“I know.” The smirk in Charles’ face as he was closing the office door behind him was to show how much he appreciated the privacy the room offered them. Since Charles would barge through Henry’s door daily, he was forced to leave it open for Charles so as to not let the hinges of his door loosen beyond repair eventually. He would trust that Charles would close the door on his way out after every little chat, as well as when Charles is really feeling intimate with him. It helped a lot to shut the door and their private time from people’s eyes, since Charles had a mega habit of losing control whenever he is near Henry.  
The man on the chair could not help but stand up for the pilot and give in, since he could not help it but to let Charles do him sometimes. He could clearly see the condom being pulled out of the shirt pocket as he reached in to press his lips onto Henry’s gently. The motion of them making out was very slowly but rigid, reflecting Charles’ desperation to want to turn his lover’s pants down and get inside him as fast as he could. Henry was sighing every moment as the papers were pushed to the side and his back met the face of the table before he heard some unzipping. As his eyes met Charles’ before going up to the ceiling, he could tell his body had reflexes to grip the edge of the table, since he knew that another ripped condom was going to be found in the dumpster today. He could feel the aging finger marks dug into the table as he was gripping while he heard Charles’ trousers drop to the floor. It was not the first time he was in this position.

This happened almost every single day.

+-*-+-*-+

While they had just as much time having fun in the office, the general, Galeforce, was not having any of this kind of slacking in his agency. He knew that Charles was spending so much time with Henry, to the point it started showing in his performance and overall showup time to work. General G accused Charles of distracting Henry from his paperwork, which often led to heated arguments that forced Henry to let out words from his mouth that he is normally not used to, just to defend Charles and hopefully defend his job. As much as I would love to add the dialogue here, it would not matter since it happens too often with the three.

This had to resort to Henry and Charles planning dates after mad stressful government hours. The evenings they would be having after riding the chopper home would be enough to get to Henry’s or Charles’ apartment in order to prepare for going out to the museum or dinner at a five star restaurant if they felt Henry’s fancy, whilst possibly seeing a theme park near the city or catching the latest blockbuster at the theatre if they wanted Charles’ thrill. Their interests were balanced so much that it appeared to be a smooth sailing relationship.

Everything was fine from the time being, especially for the two men who had a stable income from the job they worked at. It should not have affected Henry that much since he had been used to being rich for a very long time that he might almost never feel short on cash, but Charles was feeling the drill of spoiling his hubby with his limited funds. He was not going to take the warnings of the effort, time and money well spent on the dates and relationship. One time he would be serving Henry his favourite lasagne in a place considered to be dining for the Toppats, but all Charles could do was pay for Henry’s meal. For the actual rich boy, he was practically banned from touching his wallet those evenings, resulting in sneaky ways to add extra cash to cover for Charles so he would not feel like a burden.  
Feeling like a burden every Friday evening was not something Henry was willing to live with. He wished Charles could be more aware of his own actions and how damaging they had been becoming.

+-*-+-*-+

One Friday was enough to change it all when the Blackhawk gracefully landed by the skating park one day (as usual) and Charles was on his way to pick up his favourite stickman with a joyful smile. He had tightened up his uniform shirt into a slim-fit thanks to his tailor, also having to finally clean the dust of his headset due to how dusty the workshop was making it. He did not mean to be dirty and he knew how to shower every time he got to toughing greasy gears. He just needed Henry to remind him.

He was met with a padlocked screen gate over the door, hoping to see none of it since it was his first time seeing such security measures on Henry’s front door, almost wondering if Henry had a burglary problem. Since he was used to the neighbourhood being very friendly and disclosed, he did not see a need for Henry to shut him out from the front door since he was the only man who would show up to his place every 6 am.   
A text soon followed onto his phone, hoping to get a response from Henry: 

“Hey babe <3 How’s going it with ur morning today? *kissy face* I was wondering what was the big idea with keeping your door in prison? *thinking emoji*”

All the cringe emotes were necessary for Charles to get Henry’s attention and he knew it would somewhat work. He thought he would get an instant response but alas, there was not even a seen zone. It was not so long until Charles had been having to notice that the windows on the side of Henry’s apartment had been covered by some cardboard looking material. The windows did not seem to come in contact with it, but there was definitely a large object blocking the morning light from entering the room.

“…Henry? Are you planning on moving out anytime soon? I see some boxes on your window.”

The response Charles was going to get after he suddenly noticed the feedback of his phone showing his hubby had finally noticed his message was not going to spark Charles with any convincing.

“Ye.”

“What’s up? I thought you said your apartment was fine? I mean not that I mind you moving out or anything.” 

“I am going to go really far away for a while.”

“I could offer you my place to stay if you like.”

“No thank you.” This was a cue for Charles to sit onto the ground and tap his fingers with both hands this time. He could tell something was wrong here.

“Why not? Did you already find a place?”

No response. But his message was definitely seen for a minute.

“Why aren’t you telling me, Henrie?”

“Because you always try to take control of everything I try to do with my life. I am sick of it now.” Gravity felt heavier around where he was crossing his legs. “We could have had some nice dates together. But you always work so hard where you don’t really have to. I feel like you are destroying yourself for me.”  
“Is this because of what the General said? Come on, now haha…” Charles was going to keep his composure for this talk, because he knew if he said something wrong, it may only hurt Henry. But this was not enough to stop Henry from keeping the fire alive.

“You always spend too much for me Charles. But you never really think for yourself. Or maybe you do, but you never think about how hurting yourself for me makes me feel. I think it needs to stop.”

“But I am doing all this for you! For the both us! Doesn’t it matter that I put all this work in for the both of us?”

“I think you put a little too much. I think we should be done, Charles. I think we are through.”

From there on, Charles was expecting Henry or himself to send the next text for four minute gap he had been sitting there staring at that one last message he had gotten from Henry. He could not believe that the man he loved the most would just end it right there. He could not believe his eyes, which was enough to leave them wide open glaring at the eight inch screen. He could almost blow up his phone if he had glared hard enough at it because that message really hit a nerve in his head.

+-*-+-*-+

It was not so long before that same morning, with a door to the passage way too late that Charles had barged into the Government’s facility, only to shove his co-workers out of his way as he headed straight for the workshop. He would have no need to take this route since he could always park his chopper by the official entrance of the workshop, which allowed vehicles to enter through, however the landing made with his Blackhawk had upset the dust it had rigorously sat on. There was no signalled area for the chopper to land near the door and the guards of the vicinity where puzzled enough to know Charles made such a landing at the place.

“Stop right there, Charlie. Where do you think you are going so late?” A deep rust rambling voice was heard in front of Charles as he placed his palm on the last man needed to shove from his legs in order to reach the door of his workshop. The man just happened to be Galeforce himself. “You have showed up real late today. I hope you are not trying to push your table squeaking lunchtime break in the investigator’s office at this time of day, of all times.”

“Of course not, G, why would I? hehe” The giggle sounded so forced even General G would spot it out despite his lack of humour in his old bones. Charles had tilted his head to the side to reveal a poor smirk that tried to reflect his cheerful attitude towards everyone. The general, however, would not take this lightly. This felt as if this was an insult to his ranking.

“Charlie, your position does not seem to respect my authority. Are you forgetting who your general is?” With a standard position and a single strong stomp next to the door step, Charles performed a standard greeting:

“General Galeforce, Good morning, sir.” 

It was not even enough to convince G that there was enthusiasm in that greeting. He would have normally sent Charles off to a two kilometre run as a warning, however he could clearly tell something was out of the ordinary with Charles today. He took notice of the situation quickly as he stared at the soldiers in the hallway who were forced to retreat from the General’s back glare, proceeding to face Charles once more to address the problem.

“Where is Henry, Charlie?”

“I…I don’t know.” It was an honest answer coming from him. It took him only a few seconds to answer. Not too long to be suspicious but not too quick to seem very sure.

“Well,” Galeforce tipped his hat has he pushed the workshop door open for Charles. “We do have a problem that we would need you this time. Sadly we do not have the investigator guy here, but I am sure Henry is involved.”

“What… do you mean?” Charles was preventing himself from sulking in order to pay attention. Every time the general opened his mouth, he would blank out for a minute to think about the terrible morning he had to endure before he could poorly fly his chopper to the base. Every word had sounded so jumbled up whenever it hit his ears – it was not so long before he snapped back to reality when he heard Henry’s name being mentioned.

“…and some are suspecting Henry left his office with the documents he had been working on to feed the Toppats.”

“Henry is what?!” exclaimed Charles helplessly.

“Yes. If you have not been paying attention, Charlie, your little friend has been suspected of helping the Toppats lately with their new recruits. They are coming back together again.” This was very unbelievable for Charles. Something he would not expect Henry to do but it cannot be helped when he finally puts the pieces together. It was not so long until the General gave him space to screw a bolt on a plane tire mindlessly, in an attempt to process the intel that speared his brain and betrayed his heart. Just like how Henry did.

Henry really did it. And it was all his fault. That was all he thought. He could not help to see the shadows move as the lighting from his window dimmed – before he knew it, he had been thinking about trying to get Henry back the whole day that he lost his will to be productive.

+-*-+-*-+

As much as Charles wanted to admit it, he did not take a shower. He wished he could, but he had took a nap in the workshop that made him puzzled how he managed to sleep on the hard steel floor with all the machinery running all around him. It was cold and rough, but he had slept on worse in his early days during training. He was willing to muster up the energy to freshening up his body to get a little cleaner in order to at least look presentable for himself to anyone who sees him.

He was hoping to be presentable to the first person stepping out of the apartment he was once again standing in front of. Sadly, even with a few gentle knocks, he could not have been ever so hopeless about it. Not only were the packages on the window gone, the front room from the window appeared so special and the landlord had already shown Charles the signed check out with permission. Seems as though Henry had completely left the apartment. Charles was really stealing the vacant investigator job here since he was responsible for trying to see if there were any traces of his ex in his apartment. It would’ve been easy if he would have known that there would be something.

Being granted permission to check the place was once thing, but having to search every inch of it was another task. There was a lot of space left in the area, which surprisingly had been populated by some furniture and accessories which made the place a little lively and minimalistic.  
By minimalistic, I mean cheap. At least in Henry’s eyes.

It was clear that Henry had only removed himself and his property from the scene, leaving what he believed to be replaceable junk that could be no more expensive than the dinner Charles had fed him last Friday. The same even had gone for Henry’s bedroom. Charles was surprised to see Henry’s bed neatly folded up and the bedding spread, as if the setup was waiting for someone else to sleep on it. Charles was blown away by how the rest of the room was very clean, almost trying to leave traces of where Henry had gone off to, but he did not mind that since it reflected how organised Henry loved to be.

The smells of cologne Henry used to wear on casual days was clearly present in the room, Charles could almost mistake it for what Henry breathes daily. It used to reside in the office on days Charles used to lock the door behind him when he wanted to embrace Henry and his body. Charles has set his knees, one after the after, to rest on the top blanket before he had left his forehead fall into the pillows that he remembers resting in while holding Henry into his arms. He starts to feel the pillow getting a little soggy when he does not raise his head to notice the tears he had left on it. He did not want to leave further traces of being at the place but he could not help it.

Henry notably left a framed photo by the desk on the side of the bed, which Charles had found to be just been lying down flat on face of the desk. He was able to pick it up and notice how it was the same framed photo Henry kept in his office. It was Charles and Henry sitting on a wall and they seemed to be posing for a selfie. Charles could recognise the mood set for that entire photo, especially how it depicted Henry in Charles’ red favourite hoodie while his torso was enclosed in Charles’ arms. Charles found himself on the bed, having to lie down with his thighs spread out, with his left hand holding the photo and his right hand gripping his belt. The gripping became sturdy on the belt as his teeth began to grit hard, showing of his canines a little with his wide grin. The grin was not from happiness, but how he had been keeping the urge of having losing control as he has always been whenever he was close to his former love.

It was not long for Charles to have his pants down and he is sitting on his ex’s bed, having to enjoy the scent of Henry as he decides to touch himself from below. His back is resting on the pillow, and the more he realises how soft it is, the more he wishes for the comfort of having Henry in his arms. He had a thought of having to hump the pillow at some point, but he does not want to bother Henry any further with his ‘great plans’.

He spent those several seconds wondering where Henry could have been.

+-*-+-*-+

It was a nice settlement that Henry had been placed in. He had already been setting up the treasures he collected from his adventures and neatly placed them on pedestals. Unlike the average Toppat member room who would have a limited space for their personal property and had to keep their rooms on theme, Henry had all the space he needed to fit his stolen goodies as well as things from his apartment he needed to fit in his place.  
This was because unlike all the new recruits, Henry had already made his place and status in the Toppat clan as the one who took down their leader and his powerful right hand man. They had already had the mind-set that this man would be able to do it once again to anyone who thought they could revive the clan without his presence. With this threat, he was able to use this to his advantage to instantly take the crow – or rather a glimmering hat with a golden dollar sign chain to present as something much richer than a crown.  
Although the clan had been led with a generous iron fist in the past years, it only took these few days for him to carry on the clan’s plans with his anger to motivate him. Anger built up from frustration. Frustration from someone. Someone he had recently broken up with. It was not long for him to use his skills to his dirty advantage, especially how his mind has been clouded by trying to get Charles off his mind, and anything he tried so far was to distract himself from his ex. The dance was not enough, since he had the music track on in his room and he had already found himself in the bathroom unbuttoning his shirt for a steamy bath right after the long day. Even he did not expect a lot of drips to flow from under the sleeves of his shirt – the amount of movement he had done in the day might have let his not need a second bath if he had not been ranting his stress towards everyone.  
He was not going to begin to flashback to all the meetings that ended with orders spat into a lot of shivering spines for some, which he was sure they may consider Henry as the bossiest leader ever. Henry felt just as much stress on the job as he did when he found out Charles was willing to sell his liver just to make sure he would enjoy high class lasagne at his favourite restaurant, even though it would only cost pennies to Henry. It was not fun for him to see someone suffer for him unnecessarily.  
As Henry ached back to pull his boxers down to run down his about to be wet thighs, he noticed how much garbage was laying in his pockets, which drew his attention to check for what would be laying there. He wished the large bulge could have been a sign for his balls getting bigger but he had to stay in reality. The Jacuzzi could wait, he had all the time he needed from an auto-heating bath anyways. As random objects fell left and right from his pockets, he was sure something cursed would drop right out and make his day any more stressful than what he had right now. Much to his surprise, he was feeling a sweat drop from his chin drop faster than the last thing he would imagine drop from the back pocket of his pants. A familiar device had fallen flat on the tiles, with a throbbing red button facing the sweaty chin. He knew what it had been and he was only lucky it had fallen on the right side, or there really would have been consequences that had a bigger burden than handling the entire Toppat clan on his own. He was not ready for a rebound knowing how stuck up that would be – even his waist that had to undergo surgery was not ready.  
Henry noticed the Teleporter looked slightly different from what Gadget Gabe had originally designed it to look like. There was a blue framing this time, along with a coiled pig tail antenna, and the threatening red button had seemed to be a lot more curved. It was clear there were modifications on it. He knew Charles had some kind of hand in it, but he could not tell what it really was. Of all the traces of Charles that targeted Henry’s heart, this one was hard to ignore because the memory that came with it was literally drilled into him (from behind).  
Charles had definitely left a note at the back of the control, which seemed to be embedded into the steel chassis.   
“I fixed the teleporter to point out to where you mind takes you, so you will never have to be lost or stuck into places”.  
Henry had his knees drop in the Jacuzzi out of shock. For a background check, Charles has handled advanced technology before, and teleportation devices are nothing new to him. But the fact that he took the time to fix this one device and improve on it was insane to Henry, considering his ex was even considered not so fit for engineering. Charles was the same man who took advantage of him with this same device, it would have only made sense for him to do it again given a motive. But no, this cursed object was finally fixed. The teleporter, for real this time, finally works.  
That was if Henry could confirm that. He was not willing to be this rigid remote’s guinea pig any longer. As much as he wanted to throw it on a wall or drop it into the bath tub, it seemed too much of a waste to destroy a potentially working device, whilst also having the same potential to cause hell on earth if he had caused the slightest damage to it. The device was kept in his arms as he sat in the water, hoping to keep it a few inches from the water.  
The idea of Charles being gentle and subtle with him was so unnatural, since Charles was the same man who would sacrifice a few hours of his job just to keep Henry a tiny bit cheered up every single day. It was unfair that Charles had to go through all of this, and it shows how the sacrificed time also to make sure to repair the cheap item he purchased from a scamming reviewer. Even if Charles really made himself a tiny bit miserable for Henry, it was enough to show that he cared for Henry a lot. Obviously Charles was not going to destroy himself completely, but he did have to make some kind of sacrifice for him. And what did Henry do? Nothing. He gave nothing for this man. Except his heart back in pieces.  
Henry was already clutching the teleporter in between his breasts as he was left tearing up to these thoughts. Ironic is it not to cry in an expensive Jacuzzi after leaving the one thing you truly love? The clutching was so tight he could not help but close his eyes as he was sliding further into the water, with only one person on his mind and his chest getting tighter from the gripping to the one thing he will only remember his past love by. It was only a matter of seconds before he heard a clutch song and he slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself in his old bedroom.  
+-*-+-*-+

The up-down cupping on his dick with his hand was starting to finally get it throbbing a little more for it to point upwards and Charles had that shot of hormones run into his veins, giving him a sense of satisfaction for the first time. The end of his wrist kept hitting his thigh meat, forcing him to step up the motion as he could finally have some kind of reference to get him to imagine Henry once again. As Charles’ penis becomes less flaccid, he starts to close his eyes, hoping that the time he could finish off, he will not have to deal with some stains splashing into his eyelids – a common mistake on his part.  
His shut eyes where using the darkness as a way to broadcast the fantasies Charles had for his ex, which would be so much easier if there was not light scattering that made him see only red whenever he had his eyes shut.   
“Why is the room getting a little brighter?” he asked himself as he took a squint at what was trying to blind him during his fapping hours.   
Henry found himself sitting on Charles’ dick, naked and dripping wet as he was staring at Charles with his tiddies clutched together in his own arms, along with the teleporter sunken in between those tiddies.  
Charles could only wish it was the landlord who could have walked in with a flashlight at this point.

“H-Henry??!!!!”

“Ch-Ch-Charles?!!!!” Henry made a motion to try to get out of the way, but due to his position, his body had ached him back into making his cheeks swallow up Charles’ tip and further beyond, which aroused a loud moan out of Henry. Henry was forced to let go of the teleporter and grab onto Charles chest and bare the surprise deep slap that had his butt locking onto Charles and making them linked. 

“Henry… I…”   
Charles could not believe it. He refused to believe Henry was suddenly here, but he knew Henry was real because of how his veins could identify him – not the arm veins. Charles was forced to grip Henry from slowly sliding in and slowing up the rest of Charles’ dick, because of how tight Henry was, he would be not having a good time.

Henry knew this was the worst of moments as he knew what Charles could probably do. They glanced each other for a moment before looking opposite directions to the side. It was too embarrassing at first, but the sadness sank in faster than Charles in Henry. 

“Henry. You’re back. Why?” the tone of Charles’ voice suddenly had a masculine awakening. Charles had his blood boiling that the heat was seeping into Henry uncontrollably and Henry wished no to feel what he was feeling. Besides the heat from the anger, a chilling relief lurked into their veins as well, which came from Charles once more, as he was happy to see Henry once again. Henry was about to open his mouth, right before he felt a finger enter his speaking hole.   
“I think know. This was not your choice, was it?” The teleporter that dropped on the side of the bed had been spotted by Charles’ eyes while Henry could only notice Charles take control. He knew he was vulnerable right now. This might be his last chance to get off, since Charles had every right to trap him and keep him caged. First in his own bedroom and eventually in jail. It all depended on the pilot’s mood. The silent treatment Henry gave everyone was being put on the man he was sitting on.

“I really think that this is a great chance for us to talk. But I think you will do most of the listening,” Charles bloated out with some slight confidence and a neutral expression. “I also want to keep it fair and give you a choice. I hope you will comply with me.” 

As Charles began to make remarks, he had pulled Henry towards his chest to make them contact each other. It felt odd for a nude person to sudden squish his chest onto a buttoned shirt, Henry would only hope to have it removed to add to the comfort.  
However to his surprise – Charles was very gentle when he started sliding his cock in and out of the hole. The hands were placed onto Henry’s back without much force and Henry felt his body coming closer to Charles, as if they were cuddling just with some penetration. It felt so odd for Charles to kiss his cheek with his own lips for the first time in a while. It did not seem like Henry was just a fleshlight since he had been the one on top of Charles here. The hips that were moving where Charles and he gave Henry a few seconds to adjust a little to fix the position. The entire experience was starting to feel like sex for normal people. The only abnormal part about it was how he has teleported his way to having his hole rammed.

Not that he missed it, but he expected just hole ramming sessions like always, it was as if his donut would expand at after a while. While the sliding and face kissing continued, Henry felt his dick starting to expand and start to rub onto Charles’ core. Charles took notice of this and eventually pulled his shirt up to reveal his abs where Henry was throbbing onto. It was a bit slimy since Henry could not help but try to hold in having to almost burst out from the satisfaction he was waiting for all this time. He felt his head getting so hot he felt his lips track down Charles’ neck and Charles was gripping onto Henry from the intense biting he felt. Henry’s canines were digging in, hoping to leave some marks and have his saliva ooze the pain.  
Charles was starting to grunt and moan with his throat without any limits, feeling the instinct to share his pleasure by rubbing in and out of Henry more vigorously.

“Looks like even you can lose control sometimes.” 

“I-I’m j-just distracted…” Henry was failing to speak since he has to moan for each word out of his mouth. The smacking had become so fast that Henry could feel his body bob in a specific rhythm that made him enjoy that the smash was very fluid. He could feel the defined abs grind along his dick, which made him want to signal Charles that he was going to climax.

Charles was not close to being finished however he could tell from Henry’s gradually reddening face that he had to find a way to pleasure him finally. Henry felt his body rising while he felt palms on his ass squeezing and found Charles upright bouncing along with him. He never knew that this pilot would be this strong enough to change the position of their bodies’ so quick, he would not notice.  
However the link was still kept and his insides felt a lot better with this position. As Henry was feeling his body about to give out his love juices, he pulled his head to lock eyes with Charles.

“IM ABOUT TO SPILL, CHARLES~” Charles was stumped by Henry’s scream, because the pitch rose to the roof with it as he felt his shirt feeling wet and sticky and a loud moan that took an entire minute to die out. The shock was enough to stop him from jerking into Henry, leaving him to pull out and let Henry’s back drop onto blankets.

Henry’s body was shivering from the climax, leaving him staring at the ceiling and cross-eyed with a dumb smile. Charles could tell that all the brain cells were ejaculated as well. He was feeling his dick throb to Henry’s cute smile that he had the urge to pull his dick to Henry’s face and implant into Henry’s mouth. Henry was hearing static from the heat of the moment, long before he saw Charles’ lips moving as the dick was going in and out. He was a bit confused from the dialogue until it started clicking after the dick was going faster along grunts mixed in the words.

“I am gonna… give you a choice Henrie…. I’m gonna let you… off the hook and defend you from the general…I’ll do all that…. paperwork…” Henry’s face was getting red from the thought of being face fucked and forgiven.

“But you’ll have to be ….mine and you…. will be in my debt… and forever in my grasp…” 

The moment Henry heard these words, he felt his tongue covered in lots of cream which filled his mouth and had some leaking from the edges of his mouth. Charles’ moan was clouded by heavy breathing which made it harder to tell apart his words.

“If you don’t agree with me, Henrie… you will be locked away forever and you might even be sent to the wall…along with the rest of your Toppats”

It was not so long before Henry felt his vision become blurry and have the world fade with his mouth full.

+-*-+-*-+

A fleet of helicopters are landing at the government site, which had the dusty roads having soldiers rush up to the area immediately in line. They have their guns rounded up as the choppers slide their doors open, to pour out several stickmen and stickwomen in chains and top hats, along with more government officials who have them taken captive. Henry and Charles are standing by the side lines as they notice the hundreds of Toppat members being rounded off to their prison and Henry cannot help to notice the disappointed look in their faces. One man in particular, with blonde hair and a blue hat, glances at Henry and proceeds to spit in his direction, before being shoved aside by a soldier to get him moving with the rest of his crew. Henry grips Charles’ hands and leans his head on to Charles’ shoulder. It grabbed Charles attention and he smiles a little while he stares at Henry. He once again has his cheerful tone in his voice as he tries to comfort Henry.

“It’s okay. You made the right choice. We can finally go back to the office again, like the good ol’ times.” Henry shrugged a little. “I’ll be better this time from now on. I promise. But only if you keep yours.”


End file.
